China Hearts
by Angel-blader
Summary: Just read, my summaries suck I'm not updating until I have 10 reviews!lol


_**China Hearts**_

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything you recognize!

AB: (READ A/N FIRST) This is massively revised, so if you've read the first chapter, read it again! I'm changing the WHOLE thing, and I flat out refuse to update until I get at least five reviews per chapter, so tell your friends! Now enjoy!

* * *

The wind howled as a girl about seventeen looked up at the castle. Her cool silver-blue eyes scanned the school before landing on the enchanting entrance of Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft And Wizardry. She flicked her wand causing the large trunk to levitate silently behind her. She brushed her light brown hair out her face and a small smirk settled on her features. She began to walk towards the doors before her smirk slipped into a soft frown. _'So, we meet again dear brother of mine.'_

Draco Malfoy stared blankly at the entrance to the Great Hall. He appeared aloof and uncaring towards the other students, his silver eyes studied the Gryffindor table in a bored manner. 'Pothead and his little friends seem to be enjoying themselves,' he thought with disgust. A squealing, blonde haired, pug faced witch latched onto his arm brought him out of his thoughts.

"Parkinson! Get off of me!" Draco hissed violently, shaking the life out of the girl.

"But Drakie! I haven't seen you all summer! I've been wanting to tell you all about my trip to Canada!" The witch's face scrunched up in disgust. "Oh, Drakie! It was so boring!" she moaned unhappily. She looked at him hoping to have his attention by now. "The witches and wizards there are too nice! They make me sick!" Pansy Parkinson wailed. She huffed when she noticed the glazed look that had settled over Draco's eyes and realized he wasn't listening to a thing she had just whined, er, said.

The noise of the doors banging open startled Draco out of his glazed spaced out state. Looking up he noticed an old, strict Professor McGonagall stalking toward the front with a three-legged stool, a musty looking hat and numerous first years and a few otherwise students. She practically slammed the old stool down causing the hat give a yelp of disapproval. The hat cleared its throat and rose it's sing song voice so it could be heard throughout the room.

_I'm growing old with each year,_

_However I still remember_

_The four brave founders of our magnificent school._

_Each one different,_

_However they all shared a dream_

_To have the best magical school of all._

_However soon the dream became divded,_

_As to who should be taught in this special school._

_Ravenclaw only wanted the smartest,_

_While Gryffindor only wanted the bravest._

_Slytherin only wanted the purest blood,_

_While Hufflepuff wanted them all._

_They settled their feud with creating houses,_

_Slytherin took the pure blood,_

_Gryffindor took the brave,_

_Ravenclaw, the smart,_

_And the rest to Hufflepuff._

_Thus the bond stayed strong among our founders._

_Soon the Houses turned on each other,_

_For each feared their own faults,_

_And the dream soon seemed to fall apart._

_Soon Slytherin left,_

_And founders four,_

_Soon became founders three._

_And I am here to set you all straight,_

_And place you in the house of your fate._

_Now put me on I won't bite,_

_I'll search your mind_

_And it'll be alright._

_Slytherin, pure and cunning?_

_Hufflepuff, kind and caring?_

_Gryffindor, strong and brave?_

_Or finally Ravenclaw, intelligent and smart?_

_You will soon discover your place._

The hush that had settled over the students carried on into the calling of each name, in which then the tables would applaud their new comrades and make faces at their personal rival table.

Draco tuned out the drone of the old professor, until a name settled into his bored hazy mind.

"Roberts-Malfoy, Willow."

'_Malfoy_?' He blinked carefully and his eyes finally adjusted to the girl at the front. Her long light brown hair sat softly around her shoulders and a calm smirk sat on her lips.

'Ah yes, a need for revenge, but what is this? A sense of protectiveness? Yes child you would do well in both Slytherin or Gryffindor.' The Sorting Hat whispered in her mind.

'Put me in Slytherin you wretched thing, or you won't read another mind. Ever.'

The Hat gave a small frown before calling loudy.

"SLYTHERIN"

* * *

Virginia Weasley skipped over to the Gryffindor Table. A bright smile crept over her face, illuminating her deep brown eyes. Setting herself between A wavy haired brunette and a shorthaired blonde.

The blonde stopped chatting politely with a first year and turned sharply to Ginny.

"Gin-Gin!" she exclaimed before throwing her arms around her best friend's shoulders.

Ginny laughed lightly, "Hullo Melody, how was your summer?"

Melody's bright copper eyes widened with excitement. "Mum took me to the USA for three weeks to visit my brother Zack, you know the tall hunk blonde you crushed on last year before he graduated?" Melody teased lightly.

Ginny's cheeks burned slightly before she chuckled, "ah yes Zack, how is he?"

"Good," Melody chirped happily, "He might come visit me sometime this year."

Ginny squealed, "I can't wait to see him again!" And Melody gave out a small laugh. Ginny turned from her best friend towards her brother Ron and his best friends Harry Potter and Hermione Granger.

"Hullo Gin-Bear!" Harry said before shoving more food into his mouth cutely. Ginny smiled brightly and muttering her greeting to bother Harry and Hermione before turning her attention to her brother.

"Gin, what took you so long?" Ron asked before grabbing some more Pumpkin Juice. He talked in hush tones as not to get yelled at by McGonagall for talking during the ceremony.

"Ron, I went to…" Ginny's eyes had wandered to the front to be met by a calm smirk and blue-silver eyes. A shiver was sent down her spine.

"Ron," she reached across the table to grab his arm and direct his head to the front. "That smirk…" her voice died in her throat.

"Roberts-Malfoy, Willow" McGonagall called with slight confusion lacing her voice.

There was a pause in which the hat made it's decision and voiced it loudly, "SLYTHERIN!"

* * *

AB: Well kiddies or otherwise, REVIEW!

YAB: (Stretch, yawn and looks around) nice...much better

AB: > You're back...ugh...

YAB: YUP! (prances around)

AB: (Rubs head) I feel a migraine coming on...just review...


End file.
